1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 3-amino-4,5-dihydroxypiperidines, to a process for their preparation and to their use in medicaments, in particular for influencing lipid and carbohydrate metabolism.
2. Background Information
It is known that 1-deoxynojirimycin has an inhibitory action on glucosidases [compare E. Truscheit, W. Frommer, B. Junge, L. Muller, D. Schmidt, W. Wingender, Angew. Chem., 93, 738 (1981)].